Sparks Fly
by BlueRavenclawGirl
Summary: "You're the kind of reckless that should send me running, but I kind of know that I won't get far." James/Lily songfic ONESHOT. There's something about James Potter's smile... blimey these summaries can be long now, I literally have nothing more to say


**Disclaimer: I didn't write Harry Potter, if I did I would still be on the first book with no idea what to write. I don't own these lyrics either, but man I wish I was Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**A/N: Um, hi? *ducks to avoid flying knives etc.* So I haven't posted anything in about seven months have I? Good Lord, I don't think writing is a possible career option for me. Huge apologies to everyone who read/is reading No Point Crying Over Spilt Potion, I literally have no idea what to do with it. MY BRAIN IS EMPTY OF SCOROSE MY BABIES. But I promise I'll finish it someday…**

**I started this one literally six months ago to try and cure my writer's block but I was pretty sodding uninspired. I sucked it up and managed to finish it this week. It's fairly awful but I had to do SOMETHING. Anyway, this is a tiny weeny little songfic oneshot. I love this song and around six months ago (honestly) I inexplicably had Jily feels listening to it and this happened. It's in 1****st**** person which I don't really like, and its mainly present tense which feels really wrong as well but what the hell here you go.**

**I changed the lyric "green" to hazel, because we all know It's our Lilykins who has the green eyes! (damn you Deathly Hallows part 2)**

**Warning: A lot of girlishness and gushing, I don't even think Lily knows how that happened, and excessive use of brackets.**

**I promise I'm going now but is anyone else sobbing about not being at LeakyCon? Fucking AVPSY dudes. I'm upset.**

**That's the longest author's note I've ever written oh my God okay shut up Meg let them read now *turns into a cat and looks up with huge eyes hoping you'll enjoy it and review for meh***

* * *

Sparks Fly

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards. _

James bloody Potter was going to be the death of me; there was no two ways about it. That stupid git who I'd solidly hated for 6 years was starting making me like him. He was impulsive and vibrant and alive and oh so bleeding persuasive. I'm considered (boring) and careful (weak), and I don't know why I even bothered trying to resist him, he was going to get into my head and not leave me the crap alone until I gave in. Before flipping James Potter I was stubborn and strong and now look at me! I'm swooning and falling and ugh it's pathetic.

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running but I kind of know that I won't get far._

Let's get this straight, James Potter is not the kind of boy I usually go for, I'm going to be honest, he's a straight up man-slag (okay that's a lie) who breaks every single rule (in the last year this has proved to be a lie too) and does whatever the hell he wants (this one is true though). Normally this kind of behaviour would be a signal for me to start running in the opposite direction, and it has done for the last 6 years of my life. But this year there's just something about him that just keeps on dragging me back.

_You stood there in front of me just close enough to touch, close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of. _

The worst part is that I have to spend all this time with him now we're heads, and I have to hope he can't see how completely I've fallen for him. I spend most of my time while I'm around him trying to supress my blush and not looking at his eyes - or his abs for that matter - so I don't accidentally blurt out that I like him. Or worse, either he or one of his stupid mates figure it out because then I will literally die of embarrassment. Especially if it's Black. Or Remus actually. Or Pettigrew. Okay, so I really don't want any of them to figure it out actually (because I say they're stupid but that's not true either)

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain, cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. _

But when he smiles! I'm a disgusting girl I know but honestly when he does that I'm hoping so much that he'll just drop whatever he's doing and kiss me right there. There's no need to pull that face, I'm probably more sickened at this than you are. It's just his eyes all light up like a freaking Christmas tree, and his mouths pulls so wide and his nose all crinkles up and I swear fireworks go off (and I think I'll stop now before you vomit.)

_Get me with those hazel eyes baby as the lights go down, give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around, cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

I seem to see that smile everywhere because I swear he's everywhere I look these days, I can't go anywhere without seeing his stupid (beautiful) eyes and his annoying (gorgeous) hair. Who am I even kidding now? (not you obviously) I'm practically addicted to that smile. I have to see it at least once a day or I'll get all stressy. I'm not even exaggerating. I see it in my dreams, its haunting me.

_My mind forgets to remind me; you're a bad idea._

I've taken to running through all the reasons why I never wanted to go out with him before whenever I'm not with him, (he's reckless and rude and a bully and actually none of these things anymore sigh) and I just manage to convince myself that I don't like James Potter. But when we're doing rounds, or we're studying in the head's common room I can't seem to remember any of it. I find myself just thinking how perfect he is. Thankyou brain for letting me down in my time of need.

_You touch me once and it's really something, you find I'm even better than you imagined I would be. _

We're doing rounds one evening and decide to stop out for a bit to wander the castle. When we hear Filch from around the corridor he grabs my hand and we leg it to the secret passage outside Gryffindor tower. When I start giggling manically (honestly I'm such an idiot) he slaps a hand over my mouth while his own lips are pressed together to stop a laugh coming out. It takes a moment for us to realise just how close we're standing to each other in the tiny alcove we're pressed into. James looks a little shell-shocked, like he can't believe he's found himself in this situation (neither can I).

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world but with you, I know its no good, _

In that split second I have an epiphany, James Potter is the right person for me. Around most people I feel like I have to be "Head Girl Lily", I'm the smart one, the sensible one, the one that's there when everything else is going wrong. Usually I don't mind, but I know that I'm not that person really. I like to seem organised and stuff, but really I'm just as much as a mess as every other girl that freaks out at a load of different stuff (and by that I mean everything). Around James Potter I act like an idiot and he doesn't care, and strangely, neither do I.

_I could wait patiently but I really wish you would,_

I gently pull his hand away from my mouth and hold it in mine. He looks like a rabbit caught in the headlights as I lean forwards slightly to whisper in his ear (whatamIdoingwhatamIdoingwhat amIdoing). It's now or never I suppose.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain, cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile. _

And just like I ask him to, he kisses me. (this is actually happening)

_Get me with those hazel eyes baby as the lights go down, give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around, cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. _

He pulls away for a second just to shoot me that bloody smile.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild, Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make feel right, _

I push my hands into that hair of his. Its stupidly soft, of course it is, as I yank his head closer to mine. Now excuse me but James Potter is a bloody good kisser. He presses even closer to me in the alcove, his arms winding around my waist to rest his hands on the small of my back. After a few minutes (hours, months, who knows?) He pulls away slightly to rest his forehead against mine.

"Bloody hell."

Bloody hell indeed James. Bloody hell indeed.

_And lead me up the staircase baby, whisper soft and slow, I'm captivated by you baby, like a firework show. _

We wander back to the common room, hand in hand in a sort of daze. Well, I'm in a daze, James looks like all his Christmases have come at once the smug prat. We slip through the portrait hole ignoring the Fat Lady's demands as to where we've been and stop just before the staircases to the dormitories. James leans down slowly, kisses me on the cheek and whispers "Goodnight Lily." Softly before shooting me a grin and, there's really no other word for it, prancing up the boys stairs (like a sodding unicorn, no joke).

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain, cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. _

I shake my head a little to try to clear the fog. I suppose I'm James's girlfriend now I think incredulously, because honestly how did I get to this point?

_Get me with those hazel eyes baby as the the lights go down, give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around, cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile. _

And then I remember the smile, and I wander up the girls stairs with a faint grin of my own forming. (yes okay and practically skipping with a grin so flipping wide it could "cure cancer" as Marlene informed me when I made it up to the dorm)

_And the the sparks fly Oh baby smile And the sparks fly. _

There's just something about James Potter. (and let's face it, what else is there to say?)


End file.
